<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprises by ShyAndroid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955469">Surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAndroid/pseuds/ShyAndroid'>ShyAndroid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU where Metal Sonic and Infinite interact during forces, Eggman is sorta a jerk, M/M, Metal Sonic That Still Dislikes Eggman, Post-Sonic Forces, Pretty sure i wrote this at 3 am ages ago so like. it's bad., Violates Canon A LOT, actually sorta gen, i dont know how to write romance, i say its ship but is it really?, idk how ao3 tags work, light fourth wall break?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAndroid/pseuds/ShyAndroid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>uh bad metfinite fic i wrote ages ago. actually friendship sorta bc idk how romance-writey-things work, but it's close friendship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Metal Sonic &amp; Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Metal Sonic/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(A.N: Quick Metfinite what-if fic, short and just a first draft but I had to post something. Close friendship bc I suck at proper romanceyness and I feel like that'd be their sorta vibe anyways even when they are dating. Takes place directly after Forces. Violates canon, but I really don't care. AU where Metal Sonic and Infinite are friends, and also where Infinite goes back to his comic self after Forces.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Metal Sonic bleeped in surprise as he watched the jackal round the corner. Infinite was alive? He swore he was dead after all that.</p><p>"What? Missed me?" Infinite said. He removed his mask, sighing. One of the eyes was cracked and it generally looked like it had seen better days.</p><p>Metal nodded, not even noticing the joking tone in Infinite's voice. He was glad to see him. Still worried, though. Those injuries looked severe, and mobians couldn't be repaired as easily as robots. The only part of him that looked untarnished was his face. The mask had caught most of the impact there, leaving his face with only his usual scratches and scars.</p><p>The two started walking through the hall, side by side.</p><p>"Relax, I'm fine. The doctor might not appreciate my loss, though..."</p><p>Metal laughed, or got as close as he could with beeping noises.</p><p>"Yeah, guess I'm not the only one. At least I didn't betray him." A short part of a song came from Infinite's phone.</p><p>Infinite opened their communications app. Usually for verbal messages he just used one of those little communicators the doctor provided, but without a screen they didn't do great at relaying text. It was intended for situations where it wouldn't be appropriate to talk—ones where secrets could be revealed easily by any old eavesdropper. Things like that.</p><p>Of course, it always had its other uses. Talking to robots that couldn't talk, as an example. There was a long list of out of context replies to who knows what on the left.</p><p>
  <i>Not like you wouldn't have.</i>
</p><p>"Yeah. You're not wrong. I just haven't gotten the chance."</p><p>That was when they saw the doctor approaching. He seemed preoccupied though, so hopefully he'd managed to avoid hearing anything. </p><p>Infinite put his phone away and Metal held onto Infinite's now-free hand. The doctor, however he reacted to the defeat, wouldn't hurt him. </p><p>"Infinite. You didn't answer any of my voice messages."</p><p>"Doctor. I..."</p><p>Infinite's grip on Metal's hand tightened, to the point that it would've been painful to most organic lifeforms. Of course, Metal wasn't most lifeforms, and wasn't organic. So this was fine.</p><p>"I'm disappointed in you, Infinite. I thought you would be the one to finally defeat him." Infinite seemed to find the ground a lot more interesting than the doctor's eyes. "Even at your full power, you couldn't defeat that pest. It's clear to me you're not fit for the empire."</p><p>"If you'd give me another chance, I could defeat them, all of them. I'm certain."</p><p> "No. I need something new. Throwing the same idea at the hedgehog over and over has proven ineffective."</p><p>Metal looked away at this remark.</p><p>"I understand." Infinite said. "Keep this, by the way. It did me less good than I thought it would." He threw his mask at Eggman and walked off, breaking away from Metal's grasp. The robot lingered for only a moment longer before turning to follow Infinite.</p><p>"So, I guess this is it. I thought friends would make me weak. But you. I'm proud to have called you a friend. Goodbye, Metal Sonic."</p><p>Metal grabbed Infinite's shoulder, shaking his head.</p><p>"What? I need to leave before the doc sends some Badniks to force me out."</p><p>Metal held the Jackal's hand once more—a looser grip, less protectively.</p><p>"No, I can't. You have your duties here."</p><p>Metal didn't let go. The same tune from before played, and Infinite took his phone back out from hammerspace or wherever the hell he keeps it.</p><p>
  <i>You're not leaving without me.</i>
</p><p>Infinite sighed happily. "You want to know something? The only reason I wasn't going to burn this place to the ground is because you were here. But now that you're leaving with me..."</p><p>
  <i>Let's do it.</i>
</p><p>And so, they made their decision. They'd leave here together, and they'd leave the place in flames.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>